Tell Me
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Dan hal itu adl keajaiban Tuhan yg paling indah. Bisa dekat dgn seseorang yg kita cinta adl suatu kebahagiaan yg tak terkira. Lalu apa salahnya jika kita terus mencoba u/ berusaha mengingatnya? Ingatlah jika Tuhan slalu ada di setiap kesulitan dgn memberikan kemudahan. Tp apa jadinya jika appa Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Sungmin masih bertemu dgn Kyuhyun?/KyuMin/Ch 4 is UP!/Yaoi!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Matahari terbit dari timur seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan di bawah guyuran dedaunan kota yang berguguran. Walau masih pertengahan musim gugur, hawa musim dingin sudah begitu terasa. Sangat menusuk membuatku bahkan semua orang merapatkan mantel mereka.

Aku berjalan mengikuti kehendak kakiku. Ke mana pun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti ke arah mana kakiku akan melangkah. Yang aku tahu, aku benar-benar tak tentu arah.

Aku hidup seorang diri di tengah kota yang sangat asing ini. Tak seorang pun mengenalku dan tak satu orang pun yang aku kenal. Aku berdiri sendiri, berjalan sendiri, makan sendiri, dan melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian. Aku berada di sini karena mereka –orang tuaku yang menginginkanku melupakan perasaanku.

Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Aku berada di sini untuk mencari orang lain yang bagi mereka akan lebih baik dari dia.

Bertanya siapa dia? Mau ku ceritakan? Ah, aku tidak yakin untuk memberitahukannya. Apa kalian mencoba untuk membuka lukaku? Atau mengobatinya? Aku rasa aku akan diam saja. Ku mohon jangan tanya apapun, _okay_? Aish! Baiklah aku mengalah.

Jadi...inilah ceritaku…

* * *

.

.

.

_**Tell Me**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Super Junior**

_**Are belongs to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, A little bit of Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length :**_

_**Twoshoot / Part A**_

_**Summary :**_

**Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.**

**Tapi satu hal yang aku ingin, beritahu aku apa salahku?**

**Mengapa kau sangat membenciku? Bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku?**

**Bisakah?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoys, Shonen-ai. OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**If you don't like, just don't read.**_

_**Just click back if you don't wanna read it.**_

_**I've warn you before you take an action.**_

_**But, if you read this, leave the feedback, please?**_

_**Thank you and enJOY to reading^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**KyuMin**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Tell Me**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi  
**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Wajahku layaknya mimpi buruk. Yang kan datang lalu kan pergi secepat kilat ketika seseorang terbangun dari mimpinya. Karena ketika kamu melihatku, hanya ada kebencian di mata meneduhkan itu._

Aku berjalan menuju bangunan bertingkat empat di depanku. Mataku bergerak ke sana dan ke sini melihat sekitar kampusku. Aku melangkah sesuka hati, karena mereka pun tahu siapa aku juga bagaimana mereka melihatku.

Yah, hanya karena aku mahasiswa berprestasi, mereka semua seolah selalu memberi jalan ketika aku ingin melewati mereka. Aku merasa risih. Tapi beginilah. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku memasuki halaman kampus. Kemudian aku berpapasan dengan sahabatku, Hyukjae –yang aku panggil Hyukkie. Ia menyapaku. "Yo, Sungmin _hyung_!"

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian kami berjalan masuk ke dalam beriringan. Dan saat itu, aku melihat sosok itu lagi. Sosok yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Sosok yang membuatku lupa segalanya.

Hatiku tercekat ketika melihat matanya. Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali. Apa salahku? Mengapa ia begitu terlihat membenciku? Ku mohon beritahu aku?

"_Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa masalahmu dengan Kyuhyun belum jelas?" tanya Hyukkie tiba-tiba padaku. Aku mengangguk sekilas menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku menunduk memeluk erat bukuku. Aku…ingin tahu mengapa ia sangat membenciku. Aku…benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya.

"_Hyung_? Sudahlah, nanti kita cari tahu, _ne_?" ujar Hyukkie menghiburku. Ia tahu aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Makanya, ketika ia tahu bagaimana hubungan kami, ia selalu mendukungku dan menghiburku. Terima kasih, Hyukkie.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara dirimu dan Sungmin _hyung_, Kyu? Mengapa kalian seperti musuh?" aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Dan aku seakan terpaku. Berdiri kaku di tempatku.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong, Kyu. Aku bisa melihat kalau kau sangat membencinya."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Donghae. Lagipula bukan urusanmu."

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Kau tidak lihat ekspresinya bagaimana tadi? Ia sangat sedih mendapatkan tatapan tajammu itu."

"Masa bodoh. Sudahlah. Ayo pergi."

'DEG'

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang ketika matanya menangkapku berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Aku menunduk. Memegang ujung bajuku erat. Ya Tuhan, apa salahku? Apa yang aku lakukan sampai-sampai ia membenciku? Sebenarnya ada apa?

'Hush~'

Ia melewatiku dengan perasaan marah. Aku yakin itu. Tuhan, aku mohon ceritakan padaku ada apa ini? Hiks…mengapa dia…seperti ini?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku terduduk di kasur pinkku. Aku memegang _frame_ bergambar dirinya. Benar. Aku sangat mencintai seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang membenciku tanpa alasan –bagiku. Seseorang yang aku harapkan bisa menerimaku walau hanya sebagai teman. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, ia membenciku. Ya, sangat membenciku.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia melayangkan tatapan kebencian itu. Ia tidak mau berjabat tangan denganku ketika Hyukkie mengenalkan kami berdua. Ia bilang aku melupakan sesuatu. Ia bilang ia mengenalku. Lalu mengapa? Bukankah bagus jika ia mengenalku? Aku justru berpikir ia menyukaiku yang pastinya ia membalas perasaanku, bukan? Tetapi mengapa ia seolah marah? Apa salahku? Siapapun beritahu aku.

'Cklek'

"Minnie? _Umma_ mengganggu?" aku melihat _umma_ masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati _umma_ membawa cemilan kesukaanku. Ia duduk di sampingku. Namun tiba-tiba, wajahnya menegang ketika melihatku memegang bingkai foto Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa _umma_ seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"_Umma_? _Umma_ baik-baik saja?" aku bertanya pelan pada _umma_. _Umma_ mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku lalu tersenyum, mengusap rambutku.

"Kau suka sekali padanya?" tanya _umma_. Aku mengangguk malu. Aku memang menyukainya saat pertama kali masuk kuliah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa.

"Memangnya mengapa, _umma_?" aku balik bertanya. _Umma_ tersenyum gugup. Kemudian menjawab pelan. "Ah? _Anniyo_, _umma_ hanya bertanya, _chagiya_~"

"Oh, begitu." Kami diam, walau aku tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan _umma_. Aku memilih menaruh _frame_ itu pada meja di samping tempat tidurku. Kemudian aku memakan cemilan favoritku sambil meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuan _umma_, aku ingin bermanja-manja dengannya. Yah, karena aku juga suka ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Namaku layaknya embun, ketika setetes datang kemudian jatuh. Karena ketika kamu mengingat dan mendengar namaku, hal itu berlangsung hanya sedetik di seumur hidupmu._

Semua itu selalu terulang. Bagaikan kaset film yang kan terus berputar. Aku ingin mengakhiri ini. Aku ingin bertanya padanya. Aku ingin penjelasan darinya. Sekarang juga aku harus bertanya.

Aku berlari mencari keberadaan dia. Aku benar-benar harus menemukannya.

Ah! Itu Kyuhyun!

"Kyu…"

"Jangan seperti itu pada Sungmin _hyung_, Kyu."

Ucapanku terpotong ketika lagi-lagi mendengar percakapan antara dia dan sahabatnya. Tapi, wajah itu. Mengapa?

"Kyu?"

"Sudahlah, Siwon _hyung_. Aku bosan dan muak mendengar namanya."

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ku bunuh kau nanti! Ingat janjimu padaku!"

"Terserah!"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aish! Dia itu."

Aku mendengar temannya yang ku tahu bernama Siwon menggerutu. Mengacak rambutnya kasar namun kemudian datang lagi seorang yang lain, merapikan tatanan rambut itu. Mengusap punggungnya dan berucap pelan namun masih bisa ku dengar.

"Aku yakin dia hanya terlalu terkejut, Siwonnie. Kau tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun, bukan? Kau sahabatnya, 'kan?"

"Tapi Kibummie…"

"Kau tidak menyesal memilih untuk bersamaku, 'kan?"

"Yak! Bicara apa kamu ini, _eoh_? Tentu saja tidak. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Dan aku hampir menangis melihatnya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa semua ini begitu rumit? Ada apa?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mengacak-acak tempat tidurku. Mengapa aku seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang ditolak? Mengapa aku bertingkah seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu. Aku…hanya terlalu bingung. Tidak ada yang mau memberitahukan apa-apa padaku.

MENGAPA SEKARANG _UMMA_ DAN _APPA_ MELARANGKU MENCINTAI KYUHYUN? MENGAPA? Hiks…apa lagi ini?

Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak sanggup.

"_Appa_ tidak mau tahu, Minnie! Kau harus bisa melupakan Kyuhyun! Jangan mencintainya!" _appa_ masih berteriak. Aku semakin histeris. Ya Tuhan. Mengapa sulit sekali kisah cintaku? Mengapa kau buat aku seperti ini? Mengapa?

"Minnie! Kau dengar _appa_, kan? _YA_! LEE SUNGMIN!"

Hiks…suara _appa_ mengeras. Namun aku tak sanggup membalasnya. Suaraku seakan terkunci. Ya Tuhan, ku mohon tolong aku. Aku mohon. Hiks hiks…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Kau akan pindah ke London, _appa_ tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau akan tinggal di sana supaya kau bisa melupakan Kyuhyun dan kau harus punya calon di sana. _Appa_. Tidak. Mau. Tahu.'

'Kau akan pindah ke London, _appa_ tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau akan tinggal di sana supaya kau bisa melupakan Kyuhyun dan kau harus punya calon di sana. _Appa_. Tidak. Mau. Tahu.'

'Kau akan pindah ke London, _appa_ tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau akan tinggal di sana supaya kau bisa melupakan Kyuhyun dan kau harus punya calon di sana. _Appa_. Tidak. Mau. Tahu.'

Kata-kata _appa_ terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Dan ini apa lagi? Pindah ke London? Hidup sendirian di sana? Apa mau appa sebenarnya? Mengapa jadi sesulit ini? Aku hanya mencintai Kyuhyun. Orangnya pun membenciku. Jadi ia tidak mungkin membalas perasaanku, 'kan?

Aku benar 'kan? Itu mustahil 'kan? Hiks.

"Ming _hyung_!" aku berhenti. Mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi berjatuhan di pipiku. Aku berusaha tersenyum menghadap Hyukkie. Yah, karena aku yakin itu suaranya.

"_Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk ditanya seperti itu padanya.

Refleks aku memeluknya. Ia membalasku. Aku menangis di sana. 'Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau ada bersamaku, Hyukkie. Terima kasih, Hyukkie. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Terima kasih.'

"_Hyung_?"

"Biar seperti ini, Hyukkie-_ya_. Ku mohon, hiks."

"Sesukamu, _hyung_. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, _ne_?"

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukan kami. "_Ne_, terima kasih, Hyukkie-_ya_. Maafkan aku." Dan pelukanku pun mengerat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Mwooooo_? Kau akan pindah ke London? Kok? _Hyungieeee_~ jangan tinggalkan aku, _neee_?" aku terkekeh melihat wajah memelas Hyukkie. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk cerita padanya. Dan beginilah ekspresinya. Memohon pada untuk tidak pergi.

Namun apa kehendakku? Aku pasti tidak akan bisa menolak kemauan appa. Hei, apa tanggapan Hyukkie jika aku bilang appa mengirimku ke sana supaya aku bisa melupakan Kyuhyun? Apa pendapatnya, ya?

"Hyukkie~"

"_Mwoya_?"

Ah, hei. Dia marah padaku?

"Hyukkie jangan begitu. _Hyung_ akan kirim email, deh. Seminggu sekali, _okay_?"

"_Anniyo_!"

"Kalau begitu tiga hari sekaliii?"

"_Anniiiiii_!"

"Aish, baik! Pilihan terakhir. Sehari sekali. Secepat mungkin, sebisaku. Semampuku. _Okay_?"

"_Hyungie_~ aku tidak mau kau pergi kemana-mana."

"Tapi Hyukkie…?"

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak bisa, monyetkuuuu~ aku janji akan terus menjaga komunikasi kita, _okay_?"

"_Hyung_~?"

"_Ne_! Minnie _hyung_ janjiii~ ^^v" aku menunjukkan dua jari telunjukku. Berharap Hyukkie akan percaya padaku. Ia langsung memelukku.

"Aku pegang janji _hyung_!"

"_Neee_~!"

Terima kasih, Hyukkie. Kau memang sahabatkuuuu. Terima kasih.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ini hari terakhirku. Dan aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan Hyukkie. Biar saja. Supaya monyetku yang satu ini tidak protes dan rewel. Asal dia senang, aku juga senang.

"Jadi? Alasan _ahjushi_ menyuruhmu pindah apa?"

"Aish, mengapa harus bertanya seperti itu, _eoh_, Hyukkie-_yaaa_?"

Hyukkie memanyunkan bibirnya. "_Hyung_ tidak jawab, Hyukkie tidak akan mengizinkan _hyung_ pergi, wek :p"

"Hyukkie-_yaaa_~"

"Jawab saja, _hyung_ jelek."

"Aish! _Arraseo_!"

"Hm?"

"Alasannya…karena _appa_ ingin aku melupakan Kyuhyun."

"_MWOOOOOO_?"

'Prang~'

Suara benda jatuh itu membuat Hyukkie maupun aku menoleh. Dan di sanalah terlihat, namja itu. _Namja_ yang aku suka. _Namja_ yang aku cintai. Berdiri penuh kemarahan. Aku tidak mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian dia pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan panggilan kedua temannya –Siwon dan Kibum.

Tuhan…

"Maafkan Kyuhyun ya, Sungmin-_ya_."

"_Eoh_?" aku kaget ketika kedua teman Kyuhyun ada di depan mejaku dan Hyukkie. Aku hanya mengangguk gugup. Namun tatapan mereka berubah.

"Semoga kau cepat mengingatnya."

"Eh?" aku tersentak mendengar gumaman Siwon. Apa maksudnya? Aish! Mengapa mereka langsung pergi?

"_Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyukkie. Aku mengangguk. "_Ne_, Hyukkie. Jangan khawatir, _ne_?"

Ya Tuhan, aku harap aku bisa mengetahui semuanya ketika aku berada di London. Semoga saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menguap di atas tempat tidur beralasankan seprai pink. Mataku membiasakan diri pada cahaya yang masuk. Pagi ke empat enam puluh sembilan di dunia yang baru bagiku. London. Yah, di sinilah aku. Sendirian. Di apartemen yang lumayan besar.

Aku berjalan ke arah balkon, menghirup udara di sana. Menikmati pemandangan kota London yang sangat asri. Tetapi…aku selalu merasa kurang. Aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Hah, keputusan yang salah bukan, appa?

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, memerika emailku. Di sana ada email dari Hyukkie. Dengan segera aku membalasnya.

* * *

_hyukjaelee _

_Iya Hyukkieeeee~ hyung juga kangen tahuuuu. Hyukkie gimana kabarnya? Sudah punya pacar, eoh? Masa setiap hari email-an tidak mau cerita soal pacar? Pelit sama hyung?_

_Pokoknya hyung tunggu cerita asmaramu. Haruuuuussssss!_

_Hyukkie~ di London memang indah, loh. Tapi tidak indah soalnya hyung tidak bisa melihatnya. Walau sudah mencoba ribuan kali untuk menyukai seorang yeoja atau namja lain, hasilnya sama saja. Hyung tidak bisa._

_Setiap kali dekat dengan orang lain, wajahnya selalu muncul. Hah, hyung galau. Hyung tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

_Hyukkie~ bantu hyung. Hyung tidak mau seperti ini terus. Hyung mau bebas!_

_Saranghae Hyukkie~~ pokoknya hyung tunggu ceritamu. Okay?_

_Best regards,_

_Lee Sungmin_

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Haaah~ dasar Hyukkie. Mengirimkan email hanya dua baris. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja. Ah, lebih baik aku lekas mandi dan bersiap. Hari ini ada mata kuliah prof. mengerikan itu. Hiiii~" aku berucap pada diriku sendiri.

Yah, dan langsung saja aku memasuki kamar mandiku.

* * *

Aku berjalan pelan di sepanjang jalan kota ini. Hari ini menyebalkan. Professor itu selalu saja seenaknya. Memberikan tugas yang sangat gila dengan waktu yang juga gila-gilaan. Hei, ini benar-benar membuatku seperti orang gila.

Aku berlari pelan menuju café es krim favoritku. Mengambil letak tempat duduk di pojok yang menghadap pada _view_ pegunungan. Aku juga sengaja mengambil tempat di belakang café. Seperti biasa aku memesan semangkuk besar es krim vanilla-strawberry. Kemudian menyicil tugas-tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk.

Seraya memasang _earphone_ aku menyuapkan sesendok es krim, kemudian menggerakkan tanganku yang satunya untuk menuliskan tinta di kertas kosong. Kepalaku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mulutku pun tak henti menerima suapan es krim. Lalu mataku, sesekali melihat ke sekeliling. Sampai…pada lirikkan entah ke berapa…aku menatap siluet yang tidak asing bagiku.

Tidak mungkin. Dia…tidak mungkin di sini. Ah Tuhan…mungkinkah itu…dia?

"Yo, temanku, Marcus. Apa kabarmu?"

'DEG'

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_ : _**Hiiiiii, I'm baaaack. What did you think 'bout this fic?**_

_**I have not try to writing again for a long time. I hope its not bad to read.**_

_**Have you read this? Wanna given me comment? Critics? Anything?**_

_**I've wait for it. Thank you~**_

_**With big Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa di sini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku ada di mana. Tuhan beri aku petunjuk. Beritahu aku jalan keluar dari semua perasaan ini. Aku ingin bebas jika Kau menghendaki. Aku ingin melupakannya walau aku tahu aku takkan mampu.

Tapi aku mohon dengan sangat, ya, Tuhan. Aku ingin sekaliiiii saja Kau dengar pintaku yang sederhana ini. Ubahlah tatapan matanya kepadaku jika memang Kau tidak bisa menjadikannya temanku. Setidaknya, jangan ada tatapan benci itu.

Ku mohon? Bisakah?

* * *

.

.

.

_**Tell Me**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Super Junior**

_**Are belongs to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, A little bit of Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : 2 of ?**_

_**Summary :**_

**Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.**

**Tapi satu hal yang aku ingin, beritahu aku apa salahku?**

**Mengapa kau sangat membenciku? Bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku?**

**Bisakah?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoys, Shonen-ai. OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**If you don't like, just don't read.**_

_**Just click back if you don't wanna read it.**_

_**I've warn you before you take an action.**_

_**But, if you read this, leave the feedback, please?**_

_**Thank you and enJOY to reading^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**KyuMin**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Tell Me**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya…

Aku berjalan pelan di sepanjang jalan kota ini. Hari ini menyebalkan. Professor itu selalu saja seenaknya. Memberikan tugas yang sangat gila dengan waktu yang juga gila-gilaan. Hei, ini benar-benar membuatku seperti orang gila.

Aku berlari pelan menuju café es krim favoritku. Mengambil letak tempat duduk di pojok yang menghadap pada _view_ pegunungan. Aku juga sengaja mengambil tempat di belakang café. Seperti biasa aku memesan semangkuk besar es krim vanilla-strawberry. Kemudian menyicil tugas-tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk.

Seraya memasang _earphone_ aku menyuapkan sesendok es krim, kemudian menggerakkan tanganku yang satunya untuk menuliskan tinta di kertas kosong. Kepalaku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mulutku pun tak henti menerima suapan es krim. Lalu mataku, sesekali melihat ke sekeliling. Sampai…pada lirikkan entah ke berapa…aku menatap siluet yang tidak asing bagiku.

Tidak mungkin. Dia…tidak mungkin di sini. Ah Tuhan…mungkinkah itu…dia?

"Yo, temanku, Marcus. Apa kabarmu?"

'DEG'

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

* * *

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Mata itu menatap intens ke arahku. Ya Tuhan, tidak mungkin kan itu Kyuhyun? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Lalu…siapa orang itu?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku tidak berani menatapnya. Secepat mungkin aku merapikan semua barangku di atas meja. Memasukkannya asal ke dalam tasku. Menggendongnya kemudian berjalan terburu sambil menyembunyikan wajahku.

Aku bisa melihat ia memperhatikanku. Bahkan sampai aku keluar dari café itu, aku merasa mata tajam itu masih terfokus ke arahku. Ya Tuhan…tidak mungkin itu…Kyuhyun…?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mataku bergerak ke sana dan ke sini. Hatiku gelisah tak menentu. Buku-buku jariku bertemu. Sesekali aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika merasa begitu resah. Ya Tuhaaaan, hanya karena kehadiran dia di sini saja sudah membuatku seperti ini.

Benarkah itu Kyuhyun? Orang yang aku cintai?

Tapi ada keperluan apa ia sampai ke sini? Jadi usahaku selama dua bulan memang benar sia-sia? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya barang sedikitpun dan aku benci fakta ini. Arrgghhh!

Ya Tuhaaaan, bagaimana mungkin bisa Kau buat aku seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkiiin?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kriiiiing~

Seketika aku menoleh ke arah meja belajarku. '_Eoh_? Ada _email_? Apa dari Hyukkie? Ah, lebih baik aku cek,' batinku.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan segera melihat dari siapakah _email_ masuk itu. Ah, benarkan, dari Hyukkie.

* * *

_hyukjaelee at gmail dot com_

_Ah ya Tuhan hyuuuuuung, aku benar-benar merindukanmuuuuu. Kapan kau liburan ke sini? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan._

_Ah, soal asmara…aku sedang dekat dengan Donghae. Kau tahu dia bukaaan? Aku…mungkin saja bisa menanyakan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun kepadanya. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku juga mencintaimuuu :*_

_Ohya, yang aku tahu Kyuhyun juga ada di London, hyung. Aku tahu dari Donghae. Kalau begitu sudah dulu yaaaaa~ I LOVE YOUUUUU 3 :*_

* * *

'DEG'

Nafasku tercekat. Mataku terpaku pada deretan kalimat itu. Jadi yang aku lihat tadi…benar-benar Kyuhyun? Dia…ada di sini? Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?

Aish! Aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Aku harus senang atau sedih? Aarrgghhh! Mengapa rasanya seperti dipermainkan takdir begini? Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa rencanamu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin!" aku berhenti ketika ada yang memanggilku. Aku tidak kenal dekat dengan siapa-siapa di sini. Karena memang akunya saja yang kurang bersosialisasi.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku dan…saat itu juga aku terpaku. Kyuhyun…ada di sini?

"_Hei_? Sungmin-_ssi_? _Are you okay_?" ujar seseorang yang ku ketahui bernama Changmin. Changmin adalah mahasiswa kampus di mana aku menimba ilmu sekarang. Ah, apa mungkin kemarin Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Changmin?

"Sungmin?"

"A-ah, y-ya. _What's u_p Changmin-_ssi_?" tanyaku pelan. Berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam itu. Tatapan yang tidak pernah berubah.

"_Ne, I just wanna ask you 'bout our deskjob? Do you remember? Professor gave us the same mission. Would you like to finish it for a week. As fast as possible, I think its better, right?"_

"Aaa, ya. I _think we can start it tomorrow. I need some help, please? Thank you, _Changmin_-ssi._"

"_Yes, your welcome. I hope we can give the best for it._"

"_Yes, I do. So, I must have to go, please?_"

"_Sure, you have. See ya._"

Aku membungkuk sekilas lalu berniat meninggalkan mereka. Namun…suara seseorang menahanku lagi. "_We meet again_, Sungmin-_ssi_. _And I hate this fact._"

'DEG'

Refleks aku meremas baju bagian dadaku lalu berlari secepat mungkin. Hiks…mengapa kau harus sebenci itu padaku, Kyuhyun? Apa salahku?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mengusap wajahku frustasi. Mengacak asal rambutku hingga aku yakin surai kecoklatan ini berantakan. Sesekali tanganku menggenggam erat rumput di bawahku. Menyandarkan kepalaku ke batang pohon ek di sebuah bukit favoritku selama satu bulan ini.

Air mataku jatuh tak terkontrol. Dadaku sesak. Sakit sekali. Aku ingin memuntahkan semuanya. Semua perasaan yang sangat menyiksaku. Semua rasa sakit yang menganga hebat di hatiku. Lubang kepedihan yang amat mengerikan.

Ya Tuhan. Apa benar tidak bisa Kau ubah tatapan itu? Aku mencintainya. Sungguh. Tetapi aku tidak meminta dirinya. Aku…hanya meminta keramahannya. Menjadi teman pun aku mau. Asal…ia bisa menerimaku. Ya, menerimaku.

'Wush'

Seketika dedaunan beterbangan di depanku. Mataku mengerjap walau buram karena air mata. _Eoh_? Siapa itu?

Aku terus mengerjapkan mataku berusaha untuk memperjelas apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Dua orang itu…sia—

"_Ne_, Kyunnie~~~ Minnie janji saat kembali dari Jepang~ Minnie akan langsung menemui Kyunnie, _ne_?"

—pa?

M-minnie? K-kyunnie? S-siapa mereka?

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Tetapi yang terjadi…bayangan itu menghilang ketika angin berhembus. Aku jatuh terduduk saat merasa lututku terasa lemas. Tuhan…tadi itu…siapa dan…apa maksudnya?

"Mengapa aku harus bertemu denganmu di sini? Ck!"

"_Eoh_?" aku melihat sepasang kaki di depan mataku. Perlahan aku mendongak dan…wajah itu lagi. "K-kyuhyun?"

"Hah. Aku pergi saja." Ucapnya dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku.

Cepat-cepat, aku mencegahnya. "T-tunggu. B-biar aku saja yang pergi."

"Bagus!" ia langsung berhenti dan berbalik. Melipat tangannya di dada menunggu aksiku pergi meninggalkan bukit ini.

Aku langsung bangkit dan mengambil tasku yang berada di bawah pohon ek. Lalu berlari secepat mungkin berusaha menghilang dari hadapannya. Walau pada kenyataannya, aku ingin sekali dekat dengannya. Tapi…itu mustahil, bukan? Haha, itu sangat mustahil, Lee Sungmin!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari hampir tenggelam di peraduannya. Aku duduk di meja belajarku dan membuka laptopku. Mengetik _email_ untuk Hyukkie. Aku…ingin cerita padanya. Aku…tidak sanggup menyimpan ini sendiri.

Lebih baik, aku segera mengiriminya _email_.

* * *

_To : hyukjaelee at gmail dot com_

_Subject : Curhaaaaaaat :3_

_Hyukkie? Kau tidak sedang sibuk kan? Aku ingin cerita. Kau ada waktu membaca ceritaku kan? Hiks, ku mohon baca emailku, Hyukkie-ya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menanggung ini sendirian._

_Hyukkie…dia memang ada di sini. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan kau tahu? Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Tatapan kebencian itu selalu ada. Tidak pernah hilang. Dan apakah kau juga tahu? Ia benci bertemu denganku. Padahal…aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya._

_Hyukkie…bagaimana? Ada jalan keluar supaya aku bisa melupakannya? Ah! Mana mungkin bisa? Dia saja ada di sini, benar, kan?_

_Ah, iya Hyukkie! Ada satu hal aneh yang aku alami tadi. Saat sedang menangis…aku tiba-tiba melihat dua bayangan orang. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun yang aku aneh adalah…satu di antara mereka menyebutkan namanya adalah Minnie. Dan yang lainnya adalah Kyunnie. Apa kau tahu artinya apa?_

_Aku benar-benar bingung. Hyukkieeeeeee jawab kilat emailku, neeeee?_

_Love youuuuuu :*_

_Best regard,_

_Lee Sungmin_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kriiiing~

Ah! Hyukkie membalas emailku?, batinku. Lebih baik aku segera melihatnya. Terima kasih, Hyukkie-ya~

* * *

_hyukjaelee at gmail dot com_

_Hyuuuuuung~ aku kilat kan membalas emailmu? Hehe~ ne, hyung~ jangan menangis, eoh? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, arra? Aku juga sudah bertanya pada Donghae, tetapi dia juga tidak tahu. Walau selama ini mereka berteman, Donghae bilang Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau bercerita kepadanya. Padahal Donghae sudah bilang akan selalu mendengarnya. Sudah berkali-kali bertanya, jawaban Kyuhyun tetap sama, hyungie._

_Maafkan aku, ne? Belum bisa membantumu banyak. Tetapiiii aku akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan senyuman Lee Sungmin lagiiiii^^. Neeeee, saranghae hyungie~ sudah jangan menangis lagiiii? Nanti aku juga sedih _

_Dan ceritamu? Omoooo aku tidak mengerti hyung. Tetapiiiiii mengapa itu seperti nama kalian berduaaaaa? Aaaaaaah, aku harus cari tahuuuuuuu~_

_Yasudah hyung. Semangat, ne? jangan menangis. I LOVE YOUUUUU :*_

_Adikmu yang tampan,_

_Hyukkie^^_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tersenyum membaca _email_nya. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih karena Kau masih memberikan seorang sahabat yang begitu baik. Terima kasih karena di saat seperti ini Kau masih memberikanku sandaran dan tempat untuk bercerita.

Aku tahu di setiap ujianMu, Kau punya segala hal tak terduga yang tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa terlintas di pikiranku.

Terima kasih karena Kau telah memberikan ketenangan di hatiku berkat balasan emailnya. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku mengerjakan tugas dari professor bersama Changmin, mahasiswa kampus tempat aku belajar. Dan selama seminggu ini juga, Kyuhyun selalu ada bersama Changmin.

Selama seminggu, aku bertemu dengannya. Selama seminggu, aku dihadapkan pada tatapan bencinya. Selama seminggu, aku menahan diri agar tidak berteriak di depannya. Selama seminggu, aku menahan rasa penasaranku. Selama seminggu, dia terus mengatakan kalau ia membenciku. Dan…selama seminggu ini pula, aku…kembali ke apartemenku dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Ya Tuhan, hati ini begitu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin menanyakannya langsung. Namun…ketika berhadapan dengannya, entah mengapa aku merasa takut. Ku mohon beri aku kekuatan. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya sedikit kebenaran dari semua yang terjadi. Ku mohon.

'_Cause it's you, wo zhi ai ni, cause it's you, wo dou yuanyi~'_

_Eoh_? Telepon dari siapa? Ah! Hyukkie!

"_Yeobeoseyo_, Hyukkie-_ya_?"

"…"

"_M-mwo_?"

"…"

'DEG'

"H-hyukkie…a-aku…"

"…"

"T-tapi aku benar-benar tidak…"

"…"

"Hiks...b-baik. Terima kasih, Hyukkie-_ya_." Flip. Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Ya Tuhan, apa itu benar?

Aku harus segera membuktikannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Aish, di mana kotak ituuuuu?' batinku berseru. Aku harus segera menemukan kotak yang selalu aku bawa. Hyukkie bilang, aku selalu membawa kotak itu kemana pun. Tapi sekarang di manaaaa? Mengapa aku lupa meletakkannya?

Huaaaa, apakah itu benar? Aish! Lee Sungmin, _paboyaaa_!

"AH! Ini dia!" setelah mengacak-acak lemari, meja belajar dan tempat tidur, akhirnya aku pun menemukannya. Kotak ini…bahkan aku tidak tahu isinya apa. Ya Tuhaaaan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menatap ragu ke arah kotak itu. Kini aku duduk di ruang tamu apartemenku. Walau kepalaku agak pusing, entah mengapa aku ingin sekali membukanya. Yah, walau masih ada rasa ragu.

Tapi…jika memang kotak ini yang menghubungkan antara aku dan Kyuhyun. Apa salahnya aku membukanya, bukan? Toh, ini milikku. Bukan milik orang lain yang curi. Tapi…aku benar-benar pusing. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ugh!

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa. Memijit keningku sebentar kemudian mengusap wajah berkeringatku. Selanjutnya jari-jariku bertaut. Hatiku sangat gelisah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?

Apa benar…di masa lalu aku dan Kyuhyun saling mengenal? Lalu…apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ya Tuhan. Alasannya membenciku apakah karena…aku melupakannya? Aish! Aku bingung T^T

"Lebih baik aku membukanya!" tekadku dan mengambil kotak itu.

Kotak berwarna biru bercampur merah muda. Dengan lambang hati yang di tengahnya tertulis inisial 'KM'. Apa maksudnya? KM? Siapakah? Mengapa aku serba penasaran? Aish! Lebih baik aku membukanya.

Aku melirik ke arah figura di atas buffet di dekat meja televisi. Tersenyum ke arah figura itu berharap setelah ini hubungan kami akan membaik. Amin ya, Tuhan. Semoga ini jalan keluarmu.

"Semangat, Sungmin!"

Dengan perlahan aku mengambil kotak itu. Menatap sekelilingnya. Kotak ini di kunci dengan gembok hati. Dan aku mencari di mana kuncinya. Setelah memutar kotak itu, aku menemukan sebuah kantong kecil di sampingnya. Aku memasukkan satu jariku dan mendapatkan sebuah kunci kecil di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Kemudian memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam gembok. Mencocokkannya dan ternyata…gembok itu terbuka.

Aku semakin tersenyum cerah. Ya Tuhan terima kasih.

Aku mengernyit ketika melihat isinya. Kartu ucapan? _Eoh_? Apa ini?

* * *

_'Selamat ulang tahun, Minimi. Aku mencintaimu. Dari ChoKyu-mu.'_

_'Hei? Aku tidak melupakan janjiku, bukan? Aku sudah membuatku coklat valentine ini untukmu. Yah, walau hasilnya tidak sebagus milikmu, tapi aku harap kau suka. Wo ai ni, Ming. CK3'_

_'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan aku harap, kau tidak lupa soal itu. Yours.'_

* * *

'DEG DEG DEG'

Aku memegang bagian dadaku yang terasa sesak. Apa…ini? Mengapa aku…tidak bisa mengingat satupun hal yang tertulis di sana? Tuhaaaan? Ada apa denganku?

Mataku melirik lagi ke dalam kotak itu. _Eoh_? F-foto kah?

Aku mengambilnya dan seketika aku terkejut. Hatiku semakin sakit dan tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Aku…dan Kyuhyun…

"Minnie-_yaaa_, kami datang…"

'DEG'

"_Umma…appa…"_

Dan aku merasa duniaku berhenti. Ya Tuhan…foto ini…

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : I posted the second chapter, already. How bout this chap?**_

_**Bad? Or…you found something different?**_

_**Thanks for anyone who left the feedback in chapter 1.**_

| HyukBunnyMing | sitapumpkinelf | Lee Chizumi | kyuminring

Cho Sa Min | | nikyunmin | NaruKyumin | Kyurin Minnie

Paijem | | ammyikmubmik | pumpkinsparkyumin | is0live89

Kmsiwonest | Princess Pumkins ELF | amalia | 137ken | | melsparkyu

Karena sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya :)

Dan untuk informasi, ff ini ga jadi Twoshoot. Mungkin beberapa chapter :D

_**And I hope, you leave again in this chap.**_

_**I'll wait for it^^ thank youuuu 3**_

_**With love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ia di depanku. Menatapku tajam, sama seperti biasanya. Kali ini aku tidak akan menangis. Kali ini aku berada di tempat yang sama lagi dengannya. Bukit favotitku di London. Aku tidak akan lemah. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuka semua memori itu.

Aku harus mengingatnya dan memberanikan diri. Tidak peduli ia menolakku atau bagaimana. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan bencinya sekarang. Aku akan tetap duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar di batang pohon ek bukit ini. Aku tidak peduli.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" dan aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya. Seketika, wajahnya menegang. Oh Tuhan…jantung ini rasanya…ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tell Me**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Super Junior**

_**Are belongs to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, A little bit of Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : 3 of ?**_

_**Summary :**_

**Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.**

**Tapi satu hal yang aku ingin, beritahu aku apa salahku?**

**Mengapa kau sangat membenciku? Bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku?**

**Bisakah?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoys, Shonen-ai. OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**If you don't like, just don't read.**_

_**Just click back if you don't wanna read it.**_

_**I've warn you before you take an action.**_

_**But, if you read this, leave the feedback, please?**_

_**Thank you and enJOY to reading^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**KyuMin**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Tell Me**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya—

* * *

.

.

'DEG DEG DEG'

Aku memegang bagian dadaku yang terasa sesak. Apa…ini? Mengapa aku…tidak bisa mengingat satupun hal yang tertulis di sana? Tuhaaaan? Ada apa denganku?

Mataku melirik lagi ke dalam kotak itu. _Eoh_? F-foto kah?

Aku mengambilnya dan seketika aku terkejut. Hatiku semakin sakit dan tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Aku…dan Kyuhyun…

"Minnie-_yaaa_, kami datang…"

'DEG'

"_Umma…appa…"_

Dan aku merasa duniaku berhenti. Ya Tuhan…foto ini…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Foto itu terjatuh begitu saja ketika aku berdiri. _Umma_ dan _appa_ ada tak jauh di depanku. Mata mereka menatapku aneh. Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi. Jangan lihat apa yang tengah aku lakukan. Mereka akan menghampiriku, namun ada hal lain yang membuat mereka berpaling, figura foto. Aish! Aku lupa, dan terlalu kaget.

Cepat-cepat aku mengambil foto itu dan menyembunyikannya, menaruhnya di kotak semula kemudian meletakkan kotak itu di bawah meja. Hah~ mengapa _umma_ dan _appa_ datang tiba-tiba?

"Minnie?! Kau masih menyimpan foto ini?" tanya _appa_. Suaranya sangat dingin dan datar. Aku menatapnya takut kemudian mengangguk.

"_Ne, appa_. A-aku masih menyimpannya. Maaf," lirihku. Aku tahu _appa_ akan marah. _Appa_, maafkan aku.

'Prak'

'Sret sret'

Foto itu tak berbentuk sekarang. Aku tergugu. Foto satu-satunya yang aku miliki…ya Tuhan…

"_Appa_ tidak suka ada foto _namja_ ini. Sudah berapa kali _appa_ bilang padamu, Minnie? Lupakan dia," ucap _appa_ menekankan seluruh katanya.

Aku menunduk, aku bisa melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahku. "Turuti apa kata _appa_mu, Minnie-_ya_~" dan aku tahu itu _umma_.

"_Mianhe_," balasku ambigu. _Umma_ mengusap rambutku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan saat itulah _appa_ ikut menghampiriku.

"_Appa_ menyuruhmu pindah untuk melupakannya, Minnie. Bukan semakin mencintainya. Ingat itu?!"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Dan menunduk lagi. "_Arraseoyo, appa. Mianhe_."

Dan aku semakin penasaran. Mengapa _appa_…begitu membenci Kyuhyun? Juga menyuruhku melupakannya? Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Umma_ dan _appa_ masuk ke dalam kamar yang satu-satunya tersisa. Aku melirik ke belakang untuk melihat mereka sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Setelahnya, segera saja aku mengambil kotak itu kemudian membawanya ke kamarku. Kali ini aku harus bisa menyimpulkan semuanya.

Aku berjalan tergesa ke kamarku. Membuka pintu, menutupnya kemudian menguncinya. Agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk tanpa seizinku walaupun mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku.

Dan sekarang tugasku adalah…berusaha mencerna kemudian berpikir atau mungkin mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang? Aish! _Jinjjayo_~ mengapa sesulit ini?

Aku duduk di ranjang pink ku. Memangku kotak yang sudah lama ku simpan. Entah mengapa. Namun aku tahu fungsinya sekarang. Aku membukanya, dan mengambil isinya. Melihat lagi dengan seksama.

Mengusap permukaan foto itu. Tersenyum lirih. "Kyu~ bagaimana caranya aku mengingat semuanya? Aku bahkan…tidak bisa mengingat satu hal pun," ucapku lirih. Mataku memanas. Aish! Aku tidak boleh lemah dan cengeng.

Aku menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipiku. Kemudian berbisik seorang diri. "Kau harus bisa, Lee Sungmin! Kau bisa!" semangatku dan mulai mengambil beberapa foto yang tersisa. Juga kartu ucapan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'_Cinta itu indah. Lebih indah jika aku melihatmu. Tetaplah melihatku karena aku hanya akan melihatmu. Sampai aku menutup mata, hanya ada kau di sana. Di hatiku. Cho.'_

'_Orang bilang mawar bisa membuktikan cinta. Tapi aku…tidak bisa meminta mawar mewakilkan cintaku. Karena hanya aku yang bisa mewakilkannya. Kyu.'_

'_Aku mencintaimu. Dan selamanya hanya akan ada dirimu. Hyun.'_

* * *

Entah mengapa aku tersenyum. Aku terus mengambil apa saja yang ada di sana. Beberapa foto yang ada ketika aku balik juga terdapat tulisan.

Ya Tuhan. Mengapa tidak ada bayangan sama sekali?

* * *

_Cinta itu seperti sebuah ekspresi. Di saat kita bahagia, maka kita akan tersenyum. Dan tersenyum bersamamu, adalah satu kebahagiaan untukku. _

_ -Kyuhyun_

_Jika sebuah potret bisa menjadikan memori. Maka aku akan menyimpan beribu-ribu potret dirimu untuk menemaniku di saat aku merindukanmu. Boleh kan?_

_ -Kyuhyun_

_Wine itu adalah property di dalam kisah kita. Jika tidak ada dia, maka kisah kita tidak akan indah. Heyo~ tetaplah menjadi teman wine ku, eoh? Wine couple? Bukankah itu bagus? Ucapkan terima kasih kepada Kibum hyung ;)_

_ -Kyuhyun_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Seindah ini kah kisahku dulu? Lalu bagaimana mungkin bisa aku melupakannya? Melupakan seseorang yang begitu mencintaiku? Mengapa aku begitu jahat? Karena inikah alasan Kyuhyun membenciku?

Ya Tuhan~ bahkan di masa lalu kami saling mencintai. Lalu mengapa seolah kau membuat aku seperti orang baru di kehidupannya? Dengan ingatan baru yang ku bawa dari Jepang. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan baru merasa melihatnya ketika masuk universitas dan kenyataannya…dulu kami adalah…

"Aish! Aku bisa gilaaaaaaaaa~~~ aku amnesia atau apa sih? Huh! Menyebalkaaaaaaaaan!"

* * *

.

.

.

_Senyumanmu bagai nafasku. Teruslah tersenyum dan buat bunga di hatiku bermekaraan. Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu._

_ -Kyuhyun_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menatapnya lagi. Mengabaikan tatapannya. Walau ku tahu wajahnya mengeras setelah aku memanggil namanya, aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku harus bisa menggali masa lalu ku.

"Kyuhyun…aku…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Ia tetap bergeming masih menatapku penuh amarah. Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan.

"Aku sudah berusaha sampai sini. Dan mau—maukah kau membantuku sesua—"

"Membantumu? Berusaha? Memang aku siapa—"

"Kau Kyuhyun-ku!" teriakku kalap. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak peduli apa katanya nanti. Entah kenapa aku hanya ingin meneriakkannya.

Wajahnya semaking menegang. Rahangnya mengeras menahan marah. Tuhan aku mohon tolong aku.

"Siapa kau yang berani mengklaimku sebagai milikmu, he? Berani sekali," ucapnya dingin. Dan benar-benar menusuk hatiku.

Aku menelan ludah lalu memberanikan diri menatapnya dan berkata. "Aku—Lee Sungmin…k-kekasihmu…"

"Dalam mimpi, Lee!"

"Kau jangan bohong! Hiks…aku…kau seharusnya membantuku. Bukannya malah membenciku!" balasku keras.

Ia terkejut melihatku. Lalu memasang wajah dingin nan datar lagi. "Untuk apa aku—"

"Untuk mengingatmu! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga saat aku ke sini dan masuk universitas itu…aku seperti baru mengenalmu. Padahal…padahal kita dulu…"

"Kau sedang bermimpi, Lee. Cepatlah bangun."

"Aku tidak…"

"Ya. Kau bermimpi. Lekaslah bangun dari mimpi yang bagimu indah dan buruk bagiku."

'Deg'

Aku terpaku. Kalimat itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku…kau tidak boleh begini, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Ku mohon.

"Kau jahat…" ucapku.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Kemudian membukanya lagi. "Aku memang jahat. Mengapa? Kau keberatan, eh?"

"Kyu…"

"Berhenti memanggil namaku, Lee. Kau menyebalkan. Sudahlah. Kau mengganggu ketenanganku," ucapnya kemudian bersiap berdiri dari duduknya, berniat meninggalkanku.

"Ku mohon…" lirihku. Aku menangis lagi. Sangat bodoh bukan?

"Ku mohon, Kyu…jangan seperti ini…"

"Sudahlah. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan dan pengganggu." Balasnya.

"_Aniya_ aku—"

"Hah~" desahnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi."

'Sret'

Ia menghempaskan kedua tanganku kemudian berjalan cepat. "KYUHYUN! Hiks…jangan pergi. KYUHYUUN!" teriakku.

Namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berjalan, membelakangiku, meninggalkan aku sendirian. Kyu, aku mohon jangan seperti ini…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Minnie~ ayo cepat makan. _Umma_ sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu," teriak _umma_ dari luar kamarku. Namun aku malas beranjak. Mengapa rasanya aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka. Hiks…ada apa ini?

"Minnie! Cepat keluar!" oh, bahkan kali ini suara _appa_ yang menginterupsi. Sebaiknya aku ke ruang makan. Dan mungkin aku bisa menanyakan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun, bukan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana di ruang makan hanya ada bunyi dentingan sendok dengan piring. Sesekali aku melirik mereka. Benarkah aku harus bertanya? Oh Tuhan sulit sekali…

"Besok _appa_ dan _umma_ akan kembali ke Korea, sayang. Kau baik-baik di sini, _ne_?" ucap _umma_ tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk sekilas.

"Dan lupakan _namja_ itu," tambah _appa_. Membuatku semakin heran.

"_Appa_, _umma_…" panggilku. Mereka melirikku sekilas.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian," kataku lagi. _Appa_ meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang ia pakai.

"Kau mau tanya apa, Minnie?" balas _appa_ santai.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Semoga _appa_ tidak meledak setelah ini. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun dulu?"

'BRAK'

'Deg'

Aku kaget ketika _appa_ menggebrak meja. Aku memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima amarahnya.

"Kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," balasnya terdengar dingiiiin sekali. Aku mengangkat wajahku, lalu melirik _umma_. _Umma_ hanya mengangguk sekilas mengiyakan kalimat _appa_.

Tapi mengapa mereka…harus berbohong? Buktinya foto-foto itu…

"Tapi _appa_ aku mempunyai…"

"Kau. Tidak. Ada. Hubungan. Apapun. Dengan. Cho. Itu. Lee. Sungmin!" ucap _appa_ sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku semakin menunduk. Inilah yang aku tidak tahu. _Appa_ begitu tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mengapa?

Ya Tuhan, bantu aku sekali ini saja…?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_To : Hyukjaelee at gmail dot com_

_Subject : Hyukkie :"_

_Hyukkieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e~ aku sudah melihat isi kotak itu, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat satu hal pun? Kau tahu, Hyukkie? Kisahku dulu sangatlah manis. Namun dengan bodohnya aku melupakan hal terpenting itu._

_Hyukkie TT aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Appa dan umma tiba-tiba datang, aku tidak bisa bebas mendekati Kyuhyun. Hyukkie sebenarnya apa tujuan Kyuhyun datang ke sini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu._

_Hyukkie chagiiiiiiiiii kau tahu? Lagi-lagi aku menangis jika dihadapkan dengannya. Padahal aku sudah memberanikan diri memanggil namanya, mengklaimnya dan memeluknya. Tapi tetap saja, semuanya tidak berubah. Mengapa begitu menyebalkaaaaaan?_

_Hyukkieeeeeeeee hyung lelah. Hyung ingin bebas. Hyung harus apa? Hiks TT neomu bogoshipoooo ({})_

_Yours,_

_Lee Sungmin_

* * *

'Kriiiiing'

Suara _email_ masuk itu membuatku langsung melihatnya. Ah, semoga aku bisa lebih ten—ang!

Tunggu! Ini siapa? Aku…seperti pernah mendengarnya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Threebearsfriend at gmail dot com_

_Sungmin-ah, sudahkah kaumencoba mengingat siapa dia dan dirimu? Jangan menyiksa dirimu jika kau tidak sanggup. Terkadang orang itu memang menyebalkan dan sesukanya. Padahal, ia berjanji untuk menjagamu apapun yang terjadi._

_Jika ingat dulu, kami berdua begitu menginginkanmu, tapi mengetahui kau hanya menginginkannya, maka aku mundur dan memilih bersama seseorang yang sekarang ada di sampingku._

_Dia begitu mencintaimu makanya dia begitu membencimu ketika kau tidak mengenalnya dan melupakan satu janji yang kau ucapkan sebelum pergi. Kau akan menemuinya jika kembali. Tapi ketika kau kembali, kau justru menjadi orang lain. Kau melupakannya dan mulai menyukainya sebagai orang baru._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi aku bingung harus menghadapinya. Kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Lalu siapakah yang harus aku bantu? Kau? Atau dia?_

_Dirimu yang begitu membutuhkan ingatan atau dia yang seharusnya membuang egonya?_

_Ku mohon teruslah berusaha jika kau bisa. Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik pada akhirnya. Tetaplah semangat, Lee Sungmin. Aku, dan kekasihku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan dirinya._

_Fighting, Minnie-ya!_

_Your handsome bears._

_CS_

.

.

.

Dan tanda tanya di kepalaku semakin besar. Tuhan…siapa lagi…?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : Hai, I posted the third chapter. Did you wait this chap?**_

_**I tried my best fot it. Wanna given me comment or anything?**_

_**And thank you to all reviewer who gave some review in chapter 1 and 2 :D**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tell Me**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Super Junior**

_**Are belongs to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, A little bit of Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : 4 of ?**_

_**Summary :**_

**Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.**

**Tapi satu hal yang aku ingin, beritahu aku apa salahku?**

**Mengapa kau sangat membenciku? Bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku?**

**Bisakah?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoys, Shonen-ai. OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**If you don't like, just don't read.**_

_**Just click back if you don't wanna read it.**_

_**I've warn you before you take an action.**_

_**But, if you read this, leave the feedback, please?**_

_**Thank you and enJOY to reading^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**KyuMin**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Tell Me**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya—

* * *

'Kriiiiing'

Suara _email_ masuk itu membuatku langsung melihatnya. Ah, semoga aku bisa lebih ten—ang!

Tunggu! Ini siapa? Aku…seperti pernah mendengarnya?

* * *

_Threebearsfriend at gmail dot com_

_Sungmin-ah, sudahkah kau mencoba mengingat siapa dia dan dirimu? Jangan menyiksa dirimu jika kau tidak sanggup. Terkadang orang itu memang menyebalkan dan sesukanya. Padahal, ia berjanji untuk menjagamu apapun yang terjadi._

_Jika ingat dulu, kami berdua begitu menginginkanmu, tapi mengetahui kau hanya menginginkannya, maka aku mundur dan memilih bersama seseorang yang sekarang ada di sampingku._

_Dia begitu mencintaimu makanya dia begitu membencimu ketika kau tidak mengenalnya dan melupakan satu janji yang kau ucapkan sebelum pergi. Kau akan menemuinya jika kembali. Tapi ketika kau kembali, kau justru menjadi orang lain. Kau melupakannya dan mulai menyukainya sebagai orang baru._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi aku bingung harus menghadapinya. Kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Lalu siapakah yang harus aku bantu? Kau? Atau dia?_

_Dirimu yang begitu membutuhkan ingatan atau dia yang seharusnya membuang egonya?_

_Ku mohon teruslah berusaha jika kau bisa. Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik pada akhirnya. Tetaplah semangat, Lee Sungmin. Aku, dan kekasihku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan dirinya._

_Fighting, Minnie-ya!_

_Your handsome bears._

_CS_

* * *

Dan tanda tanya di kepalaku semakin besar. Tuhan…siapa lagi…?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

* * *

Sungmin membawa dirinya berbaring di ranjang pink miliknya. Matanya menatap langit-langit penuh tanya. Setelah membaca _email_ itu, ia semakin tidak mengerti. _Three bears friend_? _Handsome bear_? Heyo~ siapakah dia? Bahkan Sungmin merasa aneh. Sejujurnya ia pun bingung.

Ia merasa tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa. CS? Mungkinkah—Choi Siwon? Tapi apa mungkin?

Sungmin mengusap frustasi wajahnya. Ia menggeram sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Ingat, Sungmin, ingaaaaat! Kau hanya perlu mengingatnyaaa! Aish!" Sungmin mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Mengapa sulit sekali mengingat masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang salah di sini?

"Haaah! Tuhan! Aku pusiiiiing!" lagi-lagi Sungmin meneriakkan keresahannya. Ia melirik figura foto di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Tersenyum. "Setidaknya, ada potret dirimu yang masih ku miliki, Kyu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Angin semilir berhembus dami. Helai rambut dan dedaunan pun tersapu udara sejuk itu. Ranting-ranting pohon bergesekan, matanya terpejam erat menikmati cuaca hari ini. Di telinganya terpasang earphone yang melantunkan lagu-lagu kesayangan. Kyuhyun, ia menutup matanya ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba datang dari ingatannya.

* * *

"_Ne_, Kyuuu~ coba lihat kupu-kupunyaaa~ hihihi lucu sekali, 'kan?" suara itu berceloteh riang ke arahnya. Ia sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kkkk~ Kyunnieeee~ coba lihat, coba lihaaaat! Kepompongnya juga sudah akan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang indaaah!" lagi. Dan ia hanya tersenyum.

Sosok itu berlari ke sana dan ke sini dengan gembira. Lalu ia? Hanya bisa memperingatkan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu sesekali.

"_Ne_, Ming~ nanti kau terjatuh kalau berlarian begitu~ Pelan-pelan, _eoh_?"

"_Ne, ne, neee_! Kyunnie~"

* * *

"…Kyunnie? Kyuhyunnie?"

Reflek Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan di depannya seorang lain tengah membungkuk dengan posisi wajah yang sejajar persis di depan mukanya. Langsung saja Kyuhyun membuang muka ke arah samping sambil berucap sinis. "Apa? Mengapa pula kau ada di sini?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil tempat beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun. Terduduk bersila dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang.

"_Ne_, Kyu~ Minnie bawa makanan, loh~ Mau tidak?" Sungmin berucap sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya. Mengambil satu yang ada di dalamnya lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Cha_! Makanlah, Kyunnie."

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku pergi!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun suara Sungmin menahannya.

"Tunggu! Ku mohon berikan aku sekali saja waktu bersamamu. _Pleaseeee_? (˘ʃƪ˘)" Sungmin mengatupkan tangannya memohon. Dan hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Seolah tercekat.

"Aku banyak urusan."

"Aku serius, Kyunnie~ aku sudah menemukan beberapa hal dari masa laluku. J-jadi…aku harap dengan bersamamu barang sebentar saja bisa membuatku mengingat semuanya. _Ne_?"

"Tidak."

"_Pleeeaaasseeeeee_? (˘ʃƪ˘)"

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu."

"_Eoh? Mwo? Waeyo?_"

"Sudah turuti saja."

"Tapi Kyunnie akan tinggal di sini sementara kan? Untuk membantu Minnie?"

"Hm."

Ambigu memang. Namun Sungmin mengerti. Itu artinya _namja_ yang dicintainya ini bersedia untuk berada di sini lebih lama. Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia mengambil tempat lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ia berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wajah itu memang menunjukkan raut kesal. Namun entah mengapa Sungmin merasa bahwa _namja_ yang ia cintai kini memancarkan aura bahagia. Geer? Sungmin tahu itu. Tapi kenyataannya, perasaannya seolah disambut baik oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih bersandar di batang pohon ek dengan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ia tidak terlalu peduli soal itu. Yang penting ia tenang. Itu saja.

Bersama Sungmin saat ini entah mengapa mengingatkan dia pada masa lalu di mana dirinya dengan _namja_ di depannya ini masih bersama. Namun apa daya? Memaksa _namja_ itu mengingatnya, membencinya hanya karena hal ini?

Sejujurnya itu bukanlah kemauan hatinya.

Tapi rasa sakit dan kecewa itulah yang membuat dirinya egois. Ia tahu itu. Dan ia sangat yakin.

"Kyu?" panggil suara itu. Kyuhyun masih mengabaikannya. Walau ia memakai earphone, ia masih bisa mendengar suara itu.

"Kyunnie~" panggil suara itu lagi. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memasang tampang tajam namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika _namja_ di depannya menunjukkan sesuatu yang pernah menghubungan mereka di masa lalu.

"Lihat ini! Minnie menemukannya di kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat semua barang pemberian Kyunnie. Minnie yakin itu."

"Hm."

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Keegoisan masih menghinggapi hatinya.

Kyuhyun memilih tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk berpaling dari raut wajah senang itu. Ia tahu ini salah. Tapi hatinya…tidak mau peduli akan hal itu.

"Kyu? Dulu hubungan kita pasti sangat indah. Minnie berusaha mengingatnya semalam setelah mendapat _email_ dari seseorang. Tapi, ketika mau mencobanya, Minnie merasa pusing. Dan tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Mianhe~"

Sungmin berucap dengan begitu tenang. Tapi Kyuhyun? Berusaha untuk menutup mata, telinga dan hatinya untuk mendengar kata-kata itu.

Ia sadar. Ia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Namun semua yang terjadi sekarang, benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Minnie tidak tahu mengapa _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak suka kalau Minnie suka sama Kyunnie. Minnie tidak mengerti."

"Karena dari awal mereka memang tidak menyukaiku."

Refleks! Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat selesai mengucapkannya. Ia menggeram dan mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia mengatakan hal itu? Terang saja itu sangat membuktikan bahwa memang dulu ia ada hubungan dengan Sungmin.

Ia tidak mau mengakuinya di depan namja ini. Namun kenyataann yang ia miliki adalah…dulu ia dan Sungmin merupakan sepasang kekasih. Itulah kenyataan yang berusaha Kyuhyun hindari.

"Maaf…" Sungmin berucap pelan setelah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia ingin meminta maaf kepada namja ini.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Karena…Minnie yakin semua yang terjadi sebelumnya bahkan sampai sekarang pun ada sangkut pautnya dengan _appa_ dan _umma_."

"Kau seyakin itu?" balas Kyuhyun dengan mata menyipit. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Minnie yakin, Kyu~ Minnie ingat kok waktu tinggal di Jepang, _appa_ selalu saja mengajak Minnie jalan-jalan, seolah mengalihkan pikiran Minnie untuk tidak memikirkan seseorang. Sampai pada suatu hari, sampai sekarang Minnie benar-benar tidak mengingat siapapun," jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Entah kenapa firasatnya bahwa Sungmin korban cuci otak itu semakin menjadi ketika mendengar _namja_ di depannya bercerita. Dia harus merespon apa? Untuk berkata saja lidahnya sekelu ini.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun membalas seperlunya. Apa hanya dia yang harus menyadari ini?

"Kalau dengar cerita Minnie tadi menurut Kyu bagaimana?"

"Otakmu di cuci," Kyuhyun berucap sambil terus berpikir. Ia bahkan tidak sadar yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"_Eoh_?"

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang lagi-lagi kelepasan. Dia berusaha menghindari kontak mata yang Sungmin ciptakan. Walau ia tahu, _namja_ itu akan tetap bertanya padanya.

"Maksud Kyunnie dicuci otaknya?"

'Aish, semoga dia orang yang polos seperti sebelumnya,' doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aaa…itu maksudku…"

"Ah! Maksud Kyunnie dicuci pakai detergen, begitu? Mana mungkin Kyunnie~ otak Minnie ga bisa dicuci begitu~" ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

'Ah. Ternyata tetap sa—'

"Atau jangan-jangan seperti yang di film-film itu? Dicuci otaknya supaya lupa sama orang-orang yang berharga gitu? Kok _appa_ jahat sama Minnie TT"

'Gezzz, kenapa tebakannya tepat sekali, sih?' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia masih diam. Membiarkan Sungmin larut dalam dunianya.

Berpikir sebentar, kemudian Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya membuat Sungmin menatapnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku juga akan pergi. _Bye_," Kyuhyun bersiap meninggalkan Sungmin, namun Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Besok kita…bisa bertemu lagi kan, Kyunnie?" Sungmin bertanya takut. Kyuhyun menahan napas, lalu menghempaskannya.

Sambil menutup mata ia menjawab pelan. "_Ne_…"

Dan bagaikan diterpa angin yang lewat, hati Sungmin bergemuruh. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, darahnya mengalir deras. Sebuah senyum terpatri indah di sudut bibirnya. Tangannya yang menahan tangan Kyuhyun terlepas, membiarkan _namja_ yang dicintainya berlalu.

Sekarang biarlah hanya dia yang berusaha mengingat masa lalu. Berdiri, berpijak pada tanah bukit kecintaannya. Berpikir untuk menebak apa yang akan ia temukan esok hari bersama sang pujaan tercinta.

Berlebihan? Tapi itulah yang dilakukan seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin memasukkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun ke dalam tasnya. Hari ini dia memang akan pergi ke kampus terlebih dahulu, tapi setelahnya, ia akan kembali menemui Kyuhyun di bukit itu.

Cuaca kota London sedang cerah, secerah hati Sungmin saat ini. Setidaknya, ini seperti sebuah keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya.

Kyuhyun mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Tatapan kebencian itu perlahan pudar. Walau terkadang _namja_ itu masih suka kesal kepadanya, tapi setidaknya, _namja_ itu mau menerimanya. _Namja_ itu mau membantunya melihat masa lalunya kembali.

_Namja_ yang begitu dicintai olehnya. _Namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ yang membuatnya seperti orang gila.

Kriiiing~

Suara _email_ masuk terdengar membuat Sungmin menengok ke arah komputernya. Ia segera menghampiri benda berlayar datar itu dan membukanya.

* * *

_Threebearsfriend at gmail dot com_

_Tuhan memang begitu menyayangi hamba-Nya kan, Lee Sungminnie? Jika kita mau mencoba, maka Tuhan memberikan sedikit kemudahan di setiap kesulitan. Aku yakin, kau dan dia akan segera kembali seperti dulu._

_Semangat Lee Sungminnie~ Cho Kyuhyun hanya perlu disentuh sedikit maka ia akan lunak lagi, tidak sekeras sebelumnya kau mengenalnya._

_Ah, kau bertanya bagaimana aku tahu? Dan seharusnya kau tahu sesuatu bahwa…Ah! Aku baru ingat jika itu rahasia. Baiklah. Semangat untuk hari ini._

_Tuhan selalu bersamamu^^_

_Your handsome bears._

_CS_

* * *

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin berseru selesai membacanya. Hei? Sebenarnya siapa itu _Handsome bears_? Mengapa ia mengetahui tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun?

Aish, kira-kira siapa, ya?, batin Sungmin.

Ia tidak membalas _email_ itu, dan lebih memilih menulis _email_ kepada Hyukjae, sahabatnya yang jauh di Korea sana.

* * *

_To : Hyukjaelee at gmail dot com_

_Subject : Hyung bingung T^T_

_Hyukkie~~~ kau tahu? Hyung mau curhat padamu. Aish, jinjjayo~~! Hyung bingung sekali._

_Kau kenal tidak siapa itu handsome bears? Siapa ya dia? Sudah dua kali ia mengirimi hyung email dan dia tahu tentang hyung dan Kyuhyun._

_Aish, Hyukkie~ mengapa dia bisa tahu? Apa dia suruhan appa dan umma? Tapi…mengapa seolah-olah dia mendukung hubungan hyung dan Kyuhyun? Hah~ hyung bingung kau tahu?_

_Cepat balas, ne?_

_Your hyung,_

_Sungmin._

* * *

Sungmin mengklik tulisan kirim lalu bersandar di kursinya. Menunggu beberapa menit bahkan sampai tigapuluh menitan tapi belum ada balasan sama sekali. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah.

Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya, berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar. Berjalan pelan kemudian untuk pergi ke kampusnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Sungmin sudah selesai akan jadwal kuliahnya. Dan tujuan ia selanjutnya adalah bukit itu. Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tentu saja.

Sungmin berjalan cepat dengan sebelumnya ia mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli _snack_ dan minuman. Yang tentu saja untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin mempercepat larinya, berharap Kyuhyun sudah ada di sana. Duduk bersandar di bawah pohon ek yang juga selalu menjadi tempat Sungmin berteduh di kala apapun suasana hatinya.

Memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya dengan tertutup. Dengan wajah damai yang terlihat bak seorang pangeran yang tengah menunggu puterinya. Terlihat begitu menawan dan bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh.

Sungmin terus membayangkannya. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di bukit itu. Ia berlari ke arah danau, dan berusaha melihat dari kejauhan apakah Kyuhyun sudah ada di sana. Ia berjinjit untuk bisa melihat apakah _namja_ itu ada? Namun karena tidak begitu kelihatan, Sungmin berlari mendekati pohon ek kesayangannya dan…

…betapa terkejutnya ketika ia tak mendapati siapapun di sana. Sungmin hampir menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya kalau saja ia tidak langsung berpikir bahwa, pasti ada urusan lain yang sangat penting sehingga Kyuhyun belum sampai.

Mengabaikan rasa kecewa itu, Sungmin mendekati batang pohon ek dan bersandar di sana. Tersenyum walau sebenarnya hatinya menjerit sedih. Bolehkah?

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berharap ketika ia membuka mata, sosok itu sudah ada di depannya. Ya, setidaknya begitu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Sungmin masih terduduk di sana. Sesekali memainkan iPad atau ponselnya. Mendengarkan musik mengusir rasa bosan yang menderanya ketika menunggu _namja_ itu datang. Namun, sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu, _namja_ itu tak kunjung datang.

Apakah gerangan urusan itu sehingga Kyuhyun tidak mau pergi menemuinya?

Berbagai pikiran buruk menghantui Sungmin. Padahal kemarin, mereka bisa sedekat itu. Bukankah itu hal yang membahagiakan?

"Mungkin dia masih ada urusan. Ya, mungkin saja," gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris. Ia melirik tas kecil yang di dalamnya berisi barang-barang pemberian Kyuhyun dulu –ia sangat yakin itu dari Kyuhyun-

"Aku akan menunggunya sebentar lagi," putus Sungmin kemudian memilih memejamkan matanya lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Namja_ itu melirik jam yang bertengger di tangannya. Pukul tujuh. Akankah Sungmin ada di sana? Aish! Aku berpikiran apa sih?, pikirnya.

_Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di meja café tempat ia berada sekarang. Sahabatnya –Changmin- kini sedang memesan minuman untuk mereka. Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya sang sobat pun datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"_Sorry_ lama, Marcus. Biasalah pelayannya minta tanda tangan," ujar Changmin setengah bercanda. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata, bosan mendengar hal itu.

"Sudahlah. Cepat duduk. Lagipula berhenti memanggilku Marcus kenapa sih?" respon Kyuhyun.

Changmin duduk di depan sahabatnya kemudian langsung menyeruput cappucinonya. "Ya suka-suka aku lah haha. Lagipula mengapa kau tidak suka sih? Itu kan nama bagus?"

"Berisik. Sudah langsung _to the point_ saja. Kau mau cerita apa?"

"Sebenarnya bukan cerita sih. Lebih tepatnya aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Penting? Kau menahanku tiga jam untuk menemanimu main game, main catur, makan sampai ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu penting atau tidak?"

Changmin terkekeh mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya. "Aku heran saja. Untuk apa kau capek-capek datang ke London bukan untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu dan justru kau menganggur selama di sini. Ikut ke universitasku waktu itu hanya untuk lihat-lihat kan katamu? Dan…waktu bertemu Sungmin-_ssi_, kau seperti sudah lama kenal dengannya. Apa jangan-jangan Sungmin-_ssi_ itu Ming-mu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku lewat _email_?"

Tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun diam. Namun ia mendecak. "Ck. Sejak kapan kau peduli, he, Max?"

"Hm? Sejak kapan yah? Entahlah. Tapi yang selalu membuatku penasaran adalah…beberapa waktu lalu kau terlihat sangat membenci Sungmin-_ssi_. Apa kau ke sini hanya untuk…menguntitnya?"

"_YA_! Aku bukan penguntit."

"Lalu?" Changmin menopangkan dagunya menatap sahabatnya. "Kau memang menyukainya kan? Dan dia memang Ming-mu yang selalu kau ceritakan itu kan?"

Kyuhyun mati kutu. Ia diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tentang pertanyaan sahabatnya. Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang justru memasang seringaian seolah ia memberikan tanda bahwa Changmin memang tepat sasaran.

"Aish sudahlah. Aku harus pergi jadi—"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu sebelum kau cerita padaku."

"Tapi aku harus pergi menemui—"

"Siapa? Sungmin-_ssi_? Nah! Aku benar kan kalau dia itu memang orang yang sering kau ceritakan?"

"Aish terserahmu! Sekarang biarkan aku—"

"Tidak!"

"Shim Changmin!"

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"Haiiish!" Kyuhyun menggeram frutasi ketika Changmin langsung berpindah duduk dan menahannya berdiri. Membuatnya terduduk lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan selain bercerita pada sahabatnya itu, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Changmin masih setia mendengarkan Kyuhyun bercerita. Walau terkadang ia menunjukkan emosinya itu, ia tetap diam, menunggu Kyuhyun selesai bercerita. Sampai akhirnya, _namja_ itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"…ya, kau benar. Dialah Ming-ku yang sering ku ceritakan."

Alis Changmin semakin bertaut. "Kau ini bodoh sekali. Sudah tahu orang tuanya mencuci otaknya begitu. Seharusnya kau membantunya mengingatmu lagi. Bukan malah membencinya."

"Kau tidak membantu, sama saja seperti Siwon. Lagipula kau harus tahu, orang yang dicuci otaknya itu bukan seperti orang amnesi bodoh. Sulit untuk mengembalikan ingatan lamanya."

"Iya juga sih," Changmin berpikir.

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku harus pergi!" Kyuhyun beranjak diikuti Changmin di belakangnya. Mereka keluar dari café itu bersamaan.

"Memangnya kau mau bertemu siapa sih?" Changmin bertanya.

"Bertemu Sungmin, _babo_!"

"_Mwo_? Kalau begitu cepat," Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun ketika mendengar Kyuhyun akan bertemu Sungmin. Changmin memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya dan menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Pelan-pelan bodoh. Aku belum mau mati. Lagipula salahmu menahanku."

"Kau tidak bilang mau bertemu dengannya. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggumu?"

"Hm…" Kyuhyun melirik jamnya. "…sekarang sudah jam 9, berarti sudah 5 jam dia menungguku."

"MWO? YAK! HAIIIISH!" mendengarnya pun, Changmin langsung mempercepat mobilnya.

"YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN PELAN-PELAN!"

Dan teriakan Kyuhyun hanya angin lalu bagi Changmin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt'

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan jalan setapak yang merupakan jalan menuju bukit itu. Kyuhyun masih mengatur jantungnya yang hampir mau lepas karena Changmin mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Untung aku selamat, hah! Dasar Changmin bodoh."

Changmin pun yang hakikatnya menyetir mobil itu juga sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Heh! Sudah sana cepat. Keburu dia pergi."

"Salahmu bodoh."

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil itu dan berlari ke arah bukit. Berharap Sungmin belum pergi. Walau bagaimana pun, ia merasa bersalah. Ia bilang, mereka boleh bertemu lagi kan? Lalu? Mengapa tidak?

Lagipula alasan dia berada di London adalah…

'Aish! Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku cepat,' batin Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan danau yang di seberangnya pohon ek itu berdiri. Ia menopangkan tangannya pada lututnya. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Kyuhyun berusaha melihat adakah siluet seseorang di sana.

Dan _gotcha_. Sosok itu masih ada di sana. Ia berjalan pelan sambil terkekeh. Menyadari betapa bodohnya Sungmin yang masih menunggunya untuk datang.

"Ck. Dasar _namja_ itu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menggenggam erat rumput di bawahnya. Sudah pukul 10 dan Kyuhyun belum datang juga. Hatinya terasa perih. Matanya memanas. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin adalah bohong. Namun ia berusaha percaya, Kyuhyun pasti…akan datang.

Ya. Ia yakin itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Mengerjap ketika ia melihat siluet seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Walau ia merasa takut, takut jikalau itu adalah orang jahat. Tapi juga berharap itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan mata lagi, kemudian membukanya. Mengerjap-kerjapkan sesekali sampai akhirnya siluet itu terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Berdiri bertolak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin tersenyum, berdiri kemudian berhambur memeluk orang itu. "Kyuhyunnie! Akhirnya kau datang! Hiks."

Kyuhyun yang terkejut, refleks membalas pelukan Sungmin. Ia berdecak betapa keras kepalanya orang ini.

"Hei. Sudahlah," Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan duduk bersandar di pohon ek. Menutup matanya, mengusir rasa lelah akibat berlari. Dan berucap pelan. "Maaf."

"_Eoh_?" Sungmin tersadar. Kemudian duduk di depan Kyuhyun. "Maaf untuk apa Kyuhyunnie?"

"Membuatmu menunggu selama itu," balasnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "_Gwenchana_, Kyu. Asal Kyu datang, itu sudah cukup."

"Tapi apa jadinya jika aku tidak datang?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Hal itu membuat Sungmin menunduk.

"Maaf. M-minnie hanya takut jika nanti Minnie pulang, Kyunnie datang. Jadi…"

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Pulanglah jika dalam 1 jam aku tidak datang."

"_M-mwo_? T-tapi Kyunnie…"

"Hanya menurutiku, Min."

'DEG'

Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat ketika mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil nama kecilnya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengangguk.

"_Ne_, Kyunnie."

Dan angin pun berhembus, seolah menerbangkan berjuta-juta rasa yang ada saat itu. Changmin di mobilnya pun hanya bisa berharap, kelak sahabatnya akan merasa bahagia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah tas yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Sungmin di depannya sedang membuka _snack_ untuk mereka makan.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya. "Apa isi tas itu?" tangannya menunjuk ke arah tas kecil Sungmin.

"_Ne_?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian berseru. "_Neee_! Itu tas yang isinya semua barang pemberian Kyunnie!"

Sungmin mengambil tas itu dan membukanya. Mengeluarkan satu persatu barang yang ia yakini pernah Kyuhyun berikan.

'I-itu…' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Barang pemberian Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang pertama kali. Sebuah gantungan kelinci sederhana. Yang tertulis nama Sungmin di sana.

"_Ne_, Kyunnie. Di kartu ucapan ini, tertulis bahwa ini pemberian pertama Kyunnie. Inisialnya, CKH. Kkk~" Sungmin terkekeh sendiri sambil terus mengeluarkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menontonnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa _namja_ di depannya ini menyembunyikan semua barang-barang itu sehingga tidak raib di tangan kedua orang tua Sungmin yang jelas-jelas tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka? Bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana bisa kau…menyembunyikannya dari orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran.

"Entahlah. Minnie punya banyak kotak rahasia yang tidak seorang pun tahu."

"Ah, begitu." Kyuhyun diam lagi. Ia hanya melirik Sungmin sesekali. Melihat bagaimana _namja_ itu bisa membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan melihat kembali semua barang-barang pemberiannya.

'Hah, bodoh sekali.'

"Kyu?"

"Ah, _ne? Waeyo_?"

"_Gomawo, ne_?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Terima kasih untuk?"

"Tidak memandang Minnie penuh kebencian lagi, mau bertemu Minnie dan…berusaha untuk tetap datang ke sini."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Kemudian tersenyum. "Ck, dasar. _Arraseo_. _Mianhae, ne_? Dan sama-sama, Sungmin-_ah_."

"Eum."

Dan malam itu dihabiskan oleh keduanya bersama bulan dan bintang yang ada di langit. Menemani kedua insan yang sejujurnya tengah dimabuk cinta. Lalu biarkanlah hati itu kan bicara pada waktu yang akan di tentukan.

Lalu kapankah itu? Tanyalah waktu yang perlahan kan menghapus keraguan yang ada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah.

Sungmin menggeliat di kasurnya kemudian bangun untuk sekedar duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Melirik ke arah meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia juga melirik komputernya yang sepertinya ada pemberitahuan baru. Mungkin _email_ dari Hyukkie?, pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung mendekati komputernya dan membuka _email_ itu.

* * *

_Threebearsfriend at gmail dot com_

_Hai Sungmin^^_

_Kau sudah bangun, bukan? Senang sekali rasanya mendengar bahwa kau dan Kyuhyun sudah berbaikan. Semoga kalian tetap langgeng ya, dan…semoga cepat balikan lagi._

_Aku dan kekasihku di sini mendoakanmu. Ah, jangan lupa bilang pada Hyukjae tentang berita ini._

_Jangan lupa makan, ya, Aegyo bears. Kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Kyuhyun^^_

_Your handsome bears._

_CS_

* * *

"Aish! Dia lagi. Sebenarnya siapa sih _handsome bears_ itu? Hyukkie juga ke mana lagi? _Email_ku belum dibalas," gerutu Sungmin.

Namun tak lama ia menggerutu. Terdengar deringan email baru yang masuk. Segera saja, Sungmin membukanya.

* * *

_Hyukjaelee at gmail dot com_

_Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ hyung maafkan aku baru membalas emailmuuu~ Sungguuuuh! Bunuh aku sekarang juga yang hampir kelelep sama tugasnya Jung sonsaengnim TT_

_Ne, hyung? Handsome bears? Siapa dia? Aku bahkan tidak kenal u,u_

_Tapi bagus dong hyung kalau dia itu mendukungmu dengan Kyuhyun. Kau punya pendukung untuk melawan ahjussi nanti! Ya kan? Hehehe~ jangan bingung hyung~ Hyukkie menyayangimu. Mumumu :*_

_Jangan lupa sarapan! Hyukkie mau siap-siap pergi karena sebentar lagi Donghae akan menjemput. Oke hyung?_

_Love youuuuuuuuu~_

_Your handsome dongsaeng._

_Hyukkie_

* * *

Sungmin geleng-geleng membacanya. Walau ia tahu Hyukjae tidak akan langsung membalas _email_nya, ia tetap membalas _email_ itu.

Ia mengetiknya seraya tersenyum.

* * *

_To : Hyukjaelee at gmail dot com_

_Subject : Hyung senaaaaaaaaaaaaang \(^o^)/_

_Hyukkieeeeeeeeeeeee~ aish dasar! Walau kau tidak membantu. Tapi terima kasih semangatnya!_

_Omong-omong Hyukkie! Hyung ada berita gembira dong~_

_Ne, neeeee~ kau tahu Hyukkie? Hyung dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat sekarang. Kyaaaa~ senang sekali. Hehehe kemarin kami menghabiskan malam berdua di bawah bulan dan bintang. Kyaaaa romantis kan?_

_Aish! Saking senangnya hyung lupa berapa lama hyung menunggunya. Walau begitu lama, semuanya tergantikan ketika ia datang. Hyukkie~ hyung senang sekaliiii!_

_Apalagi ketika dia mengkhawatirkan hyung. Ohmyyy~~! Rasanya hyung ingin bersorak. Aish! Hyung seperti seorang yeoja yang jatuh cinta saja! Kkkk~_

_Ya sudah Hyukkie. Semangat ya? Hyung juga akan bersiap. Sampai ketemu nanti!_

_Your hyung._

_Sungminnie_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi kau masih bertemu dengannya? Oh. Jadi Cho Kyuhyun itu ada di sini?"

'Deg'

Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara sang ayah. Sungmin berbalik dan melihatnya ayahnya tengah menatapnya marah. Sungmin menunduk. Tidak berani menatap sang ayah.

"Lee Sungmin. Jawab _appa_!"

"_A-appa_ …a-aku…"

"Jawab _appa_!"

"I-iya, M-minnie masih bertemu d-dengannya!"

"Kau! Besok kita akan pindah ke Jepang."

"_Mwo_?"

Dan terkadang, keterkejutan itu datang tiba-tiba yang tentu saja dihasilkan oleh orang terdekat kita. Apalagi ketika sang ayah bilang tidak, maka selamanya hanya ada kata tidak.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note : **_**Hyaaaaaaaa~ akhirnya bisa apdet jugaaaaaa!**

**Maaf yang udah nunggu lama u,u **_**Ff**_** ini makin ga jelas kan yak? Maafkan sayaaaa TT**

**Lalu bagaimana dengan **_**chapter**_** ini? Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, man teman :)**

**Insyaallah di chapter depan udah **_**End**_**. Doakan saja XD**

_**So, thank you for review :D**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
